The prophecy of four
by Zyuzya
Summary: This is a prophecy of four cats that are from Moonclan and Sunclan. Join them on their adventure. Snowpaw is one of the four. She always thought that she was a normal cat like everyone else, until the leader told her about a prophecy and told her that she was part of it.


Allegiances:

Moonclan

Leader: Willowstar- Brown she-cat with emerald green eyes

Deputy: Lionclaw- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Larksong- Light grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

Blackfur- Black tom with amber eyes

Whitefeather- Pure white she-cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Birdwing- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafheart- Brown she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Swiftfur- Light grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Birchpaw**

Cloudwhisker- White tom with blue eyes

Silverheart- Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Blossomheart- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Mouseclaw- Light grey tom with amber eyes

Hollytail- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

Flameclaw- Ginger tom with white tail-tip and green eyes

Apprentices:

Birchpaw- Cream tom with green eyes

Dovepaw: Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Hazelpaw- White,cream and light grey she-cat with hazel eyes

Stormpaw- Light grey tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Morningfeather- White and grey she-cat with blue eyes ( Mother to Flameclaw's kits: Cherrykit, dark ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Stonekit, grey tom with green eyes, Patchkit, brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes, Amberkit, white and grey she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Petalfur- Very old cream she-cat with blue eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Oakstar- Brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Redfur- Dark ginger tom with white tail-tip and green eyes

Medicine cat: Dawnflower- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

Warriors:

Rainfur- Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Bluemist- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderfur- Black tom with green eyes

Icefeather- White she-cat with light grey specks and blue eyes

Stormpelt- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Birdsong- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Blazefur- Golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Greypaw**

Lightwind- Cream she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

Pineclaw- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Skyfeather- Light grey she-cat with white underbelly and light blue eyes

Rockpelt- Grey tom with amber eyes

Honeycloud- Golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- White and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Heatherpaw- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Greypaw- Grey tom with white tail-tip and green eyes

Queens:

Rosefeather- Cream and ginger she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Pineclaw's kits: Firekit, ginger tom with amber eyes, Flowerkit, ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

Frostheart- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes ( Expecting Redfur's kits)

Elders:

Snowtail- Ginger she-cat with white tail and green eyes

Cloudstep- White tom with blue eyes

Prologue

It was a dark, starry night and everything was quiet except for the sound of paw steps. A silver she-cat that had stars on her pelt, quietly padded over to a pool of water. She quietly sat down and looked into it. A white she-cat also with stars in her pelt, padded to the other side of the pool and quietly sat down. "Greetings, Snowheart" the silver she-cat said without looking up. " Hello, Silverstar" Snowheart said.

" There is a new prophecy" Silverstar said quietly and a whole group of cats with stars on their pelts came over to the pool and sat down around it. "Welcome, Starclan" Silverstar said loudly. "We are gathered here because there is a new prophecy." A brown tom stood up. " What is the prophecy?" He asked calmly. Silverstar looked up at the cats and back down in the pool. " A dangerous moment is coming for the two clans. If snow,storm,honey and rock come together, they will save the clans"

Snowheart was the first cat to speak. " What kind of dangerous moment?" Silverstar shook her head. " I don't know. Hopefully we will get more information about this prophecy" Everyone nodded and slowly started leaving from the pool. Each cat nodded to Silverstar as they left. A white and grey she-cat sat down beside Silverstar. " We will have to warn the two clans about the prophecy immediately" Silverstar nodded and said, " We will. But not yet. I will know when we have to tell them." The white and grey she-cat nodded. She stood up and padded away after the rest of the Starclan cats.

All the cats had left except for one. Silverstar sat beside the pool of water and watched the ripples of the water. She saw four cats in the water. A white she-cat, a light grey tom, a golden she-cat and a grey tom. The water went back to normal and Silverstar quietly stood up and left the pool.


End file.
